A Lost Mission
by Travis Waltz
Summary: Fireheart and Bluestar are off on a mission provided by Starclan. Though when Bluestar is wounded, and they are both lost and all they have is each other... can her most trusted cat and deputy keep her safe and lead the two cats home?
1. Shelter

Hello everyone, readers, skimmers, flamers alike! Here is the first chapter of A Lost Mission. And after the second chapter I will work on two other stories. And so it will be a two week switch. I hope you enjoy!

The sun had risen and fallen several times several times since they had been forced into this place. It was a dark looming tunnel but at least for the two shapes huddled together it was dry and provided protection from both two legs as well as dogs, when a flash of light illuminated the tunnel flame orange and sliver reflected back.

"Are you sure it's safe to stay here?" The grey-furred queen asked the cat next to her who paused for a moment. There were many things to consider but in this place that was unknown to either of them, but for the time being they both felt safe.

"This is a good of place as any Bluestar," he said to her and licked a paw. A cold gust of air filled the tunnel, and the two huddled closer together for warmth. While it was a little warm outside, in the dark there was an unnatural chill that did not go well with short fur and the rain just made it colder. They had been through a lot and a short time of rest would have been more than a blessing from Starclan.

"But what if those dog's find us again," she asked nervously, from the shaking of her body he could tell Bluestar was uncertain and scared.

"Then I will defend you with my life," he said bluntly and with as much confidence he could muster. She looked at him for a moment and then back to the ground at her paws.

"Thank you Fireheart I don't know what I'd do without you," she said in a voice that barley met a whisper. 'Never let me go through that,' she thought to herself, after while Fireheart left her side for a moment to check on the weather. It was raining when they had found this two leg tunnel and so far it hadn't given up. He shook his body, fur standing at end for a moment and he peaked out. The rain was still coming down but it was hard to tell if it was any worse than from before.

A drop of rain hit him on his muzzle, causing him to jump back and he wiped it away with his paw quickly. He heard a weak laugh and purr coming from the tunnel. Fireheart couldn't believe his ears; he hadn't heard either of those things in a long time.

"You just reminded me of when you were an apprentice, you were a lot cuter then, I wonder where it went," she said to him jokingly. He rolled his eyes and didn't know what to say; after all it had been awhile since he had seen humor from his leader after the exposing of Tigerclaw had bruised her spirit.

"Not to say you didn't become a handsome tom," she said and that embarrassed him again, a purr snuck from his throat and she let out a small chuckle.

"Do you remember the day we found you hunting?" She asked him and Fireheart nodded, it was a life changing event.

"How could I not, it was the day I changed my life for the better, the day I met my best friend, the day I became a clan cat… and ruined Longtail's good looks," he finished with a laugh to himself. They were both purring now at simpler more innocent memories and both were enjoying each other's company. Fireheart most of all was enjoying having his old leader back, it might have had something to do with being away from the clan and surviving on their own reigniting her warrior spirit.

"Bluestar can I tell you something?" he asked her looking at a face that seemed to become more and more alive.

"Of course Fireheart, what is it?" she replied to him.

"Back when everyone was wondering who you'd make deputy, Greystripe asked me if I wanted to be deputy and I answered no, but after all at has happened I am honored and glad that it was me you chose," he said to her and she nodded.

"You are my most loyal warrior, my most loyal cat, my most loyal friend. It was you and Greystripe who discovered Tigerclaw's plan. You were the obvious choice out all of the other traitors-," she stopped herself and shook her head. "You were the obvious choice out of all of the other cats," she said with a smile and he licked her ear.

"What about Whitestorm," he said out loud but more so as an afterthought. She looked at him and knew what he meant.

"Whitestorm is my kin and the reason I didn't pick him is because I need him to be a warrior, to not have so much distracting his mind. He had been helping you has he not? And between you and me he isn't as young as he used to be," at this comment a laugh escaped his throat. He could have never imagined Whitestorm as an elder, condemned to the Den of the older cats but it was a thought that could happen.

"When we get back, I'm going to assume that you don't want me to tell him that," he said and Bluestar gave him a look.

"That would be wise not to after all, I am older than he is and I can still preform just as well as any cat," she said and Fireheart nodded, she had made her point.

"We should get some rest," Fireheart said and then lay next to Bluestar, their fur intertwining.

"Whitestorm you're in charge," Fireheart shouted to the senior white warrior, who looked confused.

"What do you mean Fireheart?" he called back.

"Bluestar wants me to go on a mission with her, something about Starclan I assume. Pick another warrior for your second in command if need be and we will be back as soon as we can," he said and Whitestorm nodded. He met Bluestar who was impatiently waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him and he nodded. Without another word she darted off into the forest with Fireheart close behind her.

Well guys and gals thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Favorite and follow both this story and me as an author if you want to! PM me if you have any questions and I will reply. Review and I will reply in the next chapter whether you have an account or not. I hope you enjoyed and hopefully don't hate my new rotation system to much! Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	2. Passing Through

Hello everyone young and old! Thank you for checking out this next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

He was having an easy time keeping pace with his leader, even though for the longest time she seemed to have trouble just leaving her den. This energy wasn't a roaring but it was something that surprised him non-the less. The trees around him were all but a blur as they raced through the territory and felt soft grass barely touch the bottom of their paws. The scents of the forest were strong that day as the sky was clear and the sun shined. There felt a high possibility to catch prey but neither of them was going to be able to hunt.

"Bluestar do you think we should rest for a moment before proceeding, I can smell prey," the young tom shouted forward to his leader who had not changed her pace and didn't show the slightest sign of stopping. Fireheart signed and kept running until they finally stopped for a moment, they were at the edge of the forest and peering at the grass lands.

"Windclan," Fireheart meowed as he took in the sent along with that of rabbit. The cats hung still for a moment to catch their breath. Fireheart paused for a moment and looked at Bluestar, at that moment as the sun struck her blue-grey fur she looked like her old self… but it was over shadowed by the cat the was underneath said fur, one who had her spirit broken.

"We have to cross Windclan territory," Bluestar murmured to herself but loudly enough for Fireheart to hear. Her saying this had snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at her.

"So our mission involves the moonstone," Fireheart said out loud hoping Bluestar would hear his words, though if she had she didn't say anything to him. He felt a burning of both curiosity and a bit of anger towards his leader. On the one paw he wanted to know where they were going and what was so important about this mission that they had to leave the camp practically leaderless. On the other paw Fireheart didn't know why Bluestar wasn't telling him anything.

"The faster we move through their territory the less chance we will get caught and stopped like last time," she meowed with an echo in her as the she remembered what had happened not too long ago. And without another word she dashed off into the grass lands just as fast as she had before. Fireheart kept his pace right next to her and they ran in sync.

When the quick sounds of paw steps thumped against the earth they slowed their pace to a halt. It was within seconds they found that they were surrounded. Faces of cats he recognized were few, though he did notice Onewhisker and Deadfoot the Windclan deputy. His fur stood on end and he felt the muscles in his body tense up.

"Well look what we have here," Deadfoot said before receiving a hiss from Bluestar, the queen clearly wasn't happy with being caught again for a similar reason as last time.

"Deadfoot you have stopped us once before from making our way to the moonstone and you will not deny me a second time," she said to him daringly. 'So we are going to the moonstone' Fireheart thought to himself. Deadfoot narrowed his eyes at the two cats.

"All I see are two Thunderclap cats trespassing in my territory," he said in a dark toned voice.

"Does Thuderclan think they own us?" One warrior shouted out angrily. Tails were lashing and the group of cats hissed and spat at the duo, and before Bluestar could open her mouth Fireheart spoke.

"That is enough, I understand that we are in your territory and why you feel anger towards us… but are you really going to refuse the leader of Thunderclap her right to the moonstone, are you willing to risk angering Starclan?" He finished and looked at the other deputy who thought for a moment.

"And are you willing to bleed for those word," Deadfoot countered and was met by an unblinking stare. In this moment Fireheart wasn't going to let any fear show, no matter how much it burned at him.

"Yes and I am willing to die for my leader," he said in a cold voice stepping in front of Bluestar. "And if you want to attack us go ahead, but how do you think it will look to the other clans if Windclan just goes around attacking cats on a mission from Starclan?" He asked the deputy who was silent for moments and moments before concluding that it might not be worth the risk.

"You may pass this time, but I don't want to see or smell Thunderclan again," he said and the circle of cats opened up a allowing the two to exit. And with a dipping of the head as thanks they were off. They ran as fast as their paws would let them trying to get out of Windclan's territory. Bluestar was moving as fast as before but the whole time she seemed to focus on Fireheart, not once did her face give off any trace of what she was thinking of so he decided to not think about it.

After some time they found themselves at a location very close to the Highstones. It was there they stopped to rest for a moment both of them were breathing hard.

"Do you think they followed us?" Fireheart asked Bluestar who didn't say anything for a long while. Before he could think that she had completely ignored him she opened her mouth and spoke.

"I don't think so, we would of heard something or smelt them," she said and Fireheart noted the air was blowing from behind them and there was no Windclan sent attached to it.

"Good point," was all he said as Bluestar got up and they continued their way to the Highstones. She again looked at him as they stood at the face of Mother Mouth.

Thank you everyone for reading. I hope it was worth your time and was a pleaser. Don't forget to follow favorite and review and PM me if you have any questions, now next week and the week after I will be working on two new stories and then switch back. I guess we'll see how that goes. Once again thanks for reading and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	3. In The Dark

Hello readers! This marks the return of Warriors and Danny Phantom! Well for the next two weeks anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter and well read on!

It was a place he had been before… but no matter the number of times he had visited the eerie cave that was filled with power, it would always chill his bones and cause his fur to stand on end.

"Bluestar do you think we should hunt before entering?" Fireheart asked his leader who paused only for a moment and looked at him.

"We do not have the time. We have delayed the inevitable long enough," she said with a blank sternness. Fireheart wanted to just agree but something was still bugging him. Bluestar had given up on Starclan, cut them off… so why had she been so keen on coming to this place, on this mission, to the ones who she blamed for the misfortunes of her clan?

"Bluestar I must know-," he began but before even a mew could escape his lips his leader began to enter the dark abyss.

"Follow me," was all she said and being her loyal deputy he did as he was told and followed her until he couldn't even see his paws in front of him. He had to rely on his other senses; sight was a no go in the pitch black environment. So he used sent and followed the smell of his leader. Fireheart kept his pace the same as every now and then he felt the tip of Bluestar's tail brush against his noise.

"Bluestar this is a Starclan mission," he began and waited for a moment to see if his leader would reply to him at all… and if she did he didn't hear her. Although she most likely didn't as there was not a single sound except for their paws striking the earth as they carried on.

"Why are we on a Starclan mission if you aren't on good terms with them?" He asked her and for the longest time Fireheart believed it was a question that he wouldn't get an answer too. There was the sound of dripping water and then her heard Bluestar speak.

"Fireheart… would you ever betray me?" She asked him, and Fireheart couldn't help but to be taken aback by her question. It hit him hard but that didn't stop him from answering her quickly.

"I would never betray you Bluestar. You are my leader… you were my mentor and you're my friend. I have done everything I can to make you not regret making decision of bringing a kittypet into your clan," he finished what he had to say and at this moment he noticed they had stopped moving and Fireheart felt a chill go up his spine as they stood there in the windy and cold cave. They stood there for a long time and just as he was about to say something he felt movement and felt Bluestar get closer to him.

"I trust you Fireheart; you are the only cat out of a clan of traitors that I can trust besides my own kin. And I need you to do something for me," she said quietly as if she was trying to whisper which made him all the more curious.

"Of course Bluestar, what is it that you need me to do?" He asked her and was eager to please and help his leader. Fireheart again had to wait in the dark silent hoping that Bluestar had not forgotten what she was going to tell him. The wait was killing him and he was about to break the silence when once again the blue-grey female broke it first and he kept his mouth shut.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him, the question confused him as it wasn't the answer he was expecting but no matter how confused he was Fireheart was still a loyal cat.

"Yes I trust you Bluestar. You are my leader and I am your deputy, I trust you to run the Clan… to be our leader," he said to her. There was a short silence and for a moment he heard Bluestar mumbling.

"If I am a leader of a Clan of traitors… then what kind of a leader does that make me," she mumbled and Fireheart felt hurt by her words, he wanted to say she was and still is a good leader… he wanted to say that the clan wasn't full of traitors and that it was full of loyal cats who she was in charge of… and he wanted to say that she could trust her Clan, not just himself or Whitestorm. But alas he knew that no matter how many times he told her, no matter how many times he would explain or try to get Bluestar to understand that it wouldn't and he would be wasting his breath.

"Bluestar," he said to snap her out of whatever daze she seemed to be in.

"Yes," she said in the same quiet voice as before that made her almost sound as if she was just an echo coming from somewhere in Mother Mouth.

"What was it you were going to ask of me?" He asked her and even though he didn't mean for it, there was a bit of beg in his voice as he asked her. There was once again silence… a silence that was slowly driving Fireheart mad.

"I need you to trust me and not ask about this mission. I need you to follow me and protect me if necessary. That is all I need you to do," she said and paused for a moment.

"Can I ask that of you?" she asked him and he was going to nod before he realized that she wouldn't have seen him do so.

"Yes Bluestar, I give you my word I will do what you have asked," he replied to her and as they began to move again he was silent. Although it made him a little sad that she didn't tell him, he did as he was told and walked in silence, prepared to protect and didn't ask a single question. And when they finally entered a room that was lite by the moonstone he was shocked.

As Bluestar let out a hateful hiss.

Thank you so very much for reading. I know everyone has busy lives and I just wanted to say it is an honor that you'd take time to give this story a read! Review Favorite and follow if you want and of course as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	4. Lashing Out

Hello everyone, young and old! I am glad you are here for the next update, and I do apologize for the later time, I have had a busy day and couldn't find the time to update. Anyways read on!

He was more than stunned. Fireheart looked back at Bluestar, he had no idea what she was doing but as he opened his mouth to question her, he he'd his tongue and did as he was told. Every inch of his fur was standing on end as he watched the blue furred queen slowly stalk towards the stone. There was still a low growl quietly emitting from her throat. He wanted to move forward, but there was a paralyzing shock going throughout his body… one that Fireheart could not escape. 'What is she thinking?' he wondered to himself critically but still refused to open his mouth and say anything, thereby disobeying his leader's command.

The silence was maddening and it was made worse by the anger and tension in the air that seemed so thick that Fireheart began to suffocate. His body was trembling and his tail tip was twitching. His leader still made her way closer to the stone with the same calm and yet viscously angry crouch and hiss. When she seemed only one or two tail lengths away from the stone Bluestar stopped. Fireheart still hadn't moved when his heart sank further and he watched with dismay as Bluestar flattened her ears.

"Try to abandon my clan, one that has done many great deeds, one that has suffered, one that has had many good cats suffer and this is how you treat us? With fire, death, dogs and worst of all traitors," she yowled and hissed at the stone. Fireheart tried to move forward to calm the queen but it was no use as he only succeeded in half a tail length if even that.

"I tried to carry on my clan without you, but my mind is plagued with uncertainty and pain, both of which you caused," she said in a sour hiss. The rock had not moved what so ever and Starclan didn't show a single sign to show they were listening to her.

"In my entire clan… what is the use of calling it what it is not… I am surrounded by traitors, the only cat I can trust besides my own kin is Fireheart and even he doubts me," she wailed on. Fireheart now found that he couldn't talk at all. He was horrified with what she was saying. He wanted to plead for her to stop, to reconsider what she was saying and how wrong she was but he couldn't. 'I have to stop her somehow, if she is allowed to continue for much longer… what might Starclan do…' the thoughts he had, were grim but he had to try and do something. With all of his strength Fireheart somehow managed to overcome his fear or rather blocked some of it out and began to creep and crawl forward. It didn't take him long to realize that there was no way he could do anything that would be effective, and as he pushed himself to move forward Bluestar just kept getting worse by the moment.

"I followed your guidance for such a long time, so very long, I never doubted your words, I have fought hard to uphold your code and suffered greatly for that. Brokentail, a burden that would have easily been killed and body left to become crow's food but allowed to live, brought on attacks from other clans as well as his own followers. I speared him and yet I was punished," she spat at the glowing stone. And still nothing happened to show that the clan made of their ancestors was hearing a single word that she was meowing and or spitting at them. 'Please Bluestar cease this madness before something for worse becomes of you' Fireheart pleaded in his mind. Inch by inch he made his way gaining ground towards his leader but even with every paw step that he made he found he couldn't get close enough.

"We brought Windclan back, because you were the ones who said we must have four clans just as we must have the four seasons. I convinced the other clans to agree and allow us to bring them home. And yet they attack us, the ones who helped defeat their attacker, Brokentail was our problem and they turned against us. 'Bluestar…' Fireheart was helpless as he watched Bluestar pace back and forth spitting and hissing insults, accusations and hate at the stone that was Starclan to her. He listened to her and found that to his surprise he did agree with some of the things she was saying but a voice in his head as well as a feeling of dread that manifested in the form of a knot in his stomach told him that he needed to stop the queen.

"Windclan even denied Fireheart and I passage to this very place. Is that what you want? To be distant from us? It is your fault that I have hate towards you Starclan, you have turned your back on us, on me. Even before coming here we were stopped but it was because of Fireheart that we made it here. Did you know what I was planning on doing? Is that why you tried to stop us you cowards? You knew I wanted to talk to you, give you one last chance to know if you were still with Thunderclan. And yet this whole time you remain silent… like… a bunch of traitors plotting against me and waiting for the right moment to strike. Just like my own clan you wait to strike me down and destroy me, but it won't work as I have a deputy who will risk his life to protect me," she said and gestured to Fireheart with her tail and he froze in his tracks and blinked. 'I wouldn't be able to protect her from Starclan's wrath would I' he thought with sorrow and managed to move closer.

"You have been planning my fall just as long as you have planned my rise… but I won't fall so easily," she said and with a horrifying yowl she lunged at the rock and struck it.

"Bluestar no!" Fireheart shouted out in vain finally finding the power to speak. It was no use as a blinding flash of light forced him to close his eyes and a force struck him forcing his consciousness to fade.

Thank you for taking the time to read this next chapter, I know it isn't my most popular story but I think it deserves some love. Review, favorite and follow if you'd like and PM me if you have any questions. Next week will return to Kung Fu Panda and Bolt. One final thing I would like to mention. There is a poll on my profile page and if you'd like to vote go ahead. It is about updating three times a week with stories instead of two and a one shot. Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	5. The Dream

Hello everyone! Thank you for taking time to read my latest chapter update on this fan fic! I hope you enjoy and there is important info at the end of this story so remember to take a look!

Things were so very dark and yet Fireheart couldn't help but feel that his darkened blindness was being caused by something of the exact opposite, a light. His head was swimming and there was nothing that was there to steady him. Fireheart felt sick at his stomach and looked down at his paws but to his dismay he couldn't see them.

"What in Starclan's name happened to me… where am I?" He wondered and soon he began to realize that Bluestar was nowhere to be seen. Thoughts coursed through his mind and he tried to remember what had happened. There was nothing except for a blankness that seemed to equal that of his surroundings.

"Bluestar… where is she… the Moonstone… that flash of light," remembering the light he felt sick at his stomach and more so a strong pain in his heart as he realized that he was alone. But was this a place that he had been before or was it just his mind after it had been struck by the strong beam of light just before. The young cat had no idea of what to do with himself or how he was to pull himself together.

"I feel a pain all over me," he thought to himself out loud. That much was true as well, there was truly no one around to hear his weak complaints and at the same time Fireheart found himself glad that there wasn't anyone to laugh at him or make a joke of some kind about him being a kitty pet and how that was the reason he was hurting, him lacking the strength that only a clan born could possess.

"I need to figure out where I am," Fireheart decided before looking around only finding dark shadows and other small things that he wished he hadn't of seen. He couldn't move but he could watch as he saw figures dart at each other, slashing with shed claws that were thorn sharp and as they made contact with soft blood splashed and splattered outwards hitting the orange tom on his face much to his own distain.

"What are you doing, stop your fighting," Fireheart called out to them but it was no use as they wouldn't stop. And as the minutes passed by he found that the more he watched the more he began to recognize the fights that were going on and the moves that both of them had used. The injuries inflicted on one of them that seemed to be so much smaller than any of the others hurt Fireheart and stung into him. And yet the leaner, smaller cat fought on and won. And it was during this that Fireheart began to realize that he was watching himself fight, the scenes that lay before him where his battles as a warrior, his battle with Brokentail and with Tigerclaw where the most vivid and painful. There were others but they didn't come to life as much as those two battles.

"Enough of this, I need to return to my life, my body and help Bluestar," he said and as he did he began to wonder if this was the doing of Starclan. And as if it was meant as an anonymous answer the orange warrior felt a presence behind him that was one of warmth, love and tender care, not as much as a mother cat but one that loved the clan over just kits.

"Spottedleaf?" Fireheart wondered out loud before turning around to see the beautiful medicine cat that stood behind of him with a smile. The warmth and sent she carried on her coat made Fireheart want to sob. The two cats moved close to each other and began to rub their sides together in a greeting.

"Spottedleaf what are you doing here? Am I… Am I dead?" Fireheart asked as he felt a little bit of him give into sadness at the thought of leaving his clan, his friends and his leader behind so soon.

"I am here to give you a message young Fireheart, one from Starclan. And while I can't tell you much I can answer your question. You are not dead, you are only in a state of dreaming," the female said to him but this only confused the young deputy more so.

"Spottedleaf what do you mean I am dreaming? And what is this message?" He asked her quickly and the cat who he had once loved before her death just licked his cheek to sooth him and calm him down before she began to speak.

"First let me show you what I mean by dreaming," she said to him and before he could say anything she touched her noise to his forehead and within moments the darkness faded and he found that he was looking at Bluestar and himself laying on their sides, close and in a place he didn't recognize.

"What is this place?" He asked and things returned to black.

"It is where you will be tested," Spottedleaf said and before Fireheart could say anything in the form of a reply he continued.

"Bluestar has showed great hostility and has proven hateful towards the ones who love her and who she once loved. You are to help guide her, for if she was on her own she would parish or succumb to insanity. You will guide her, you will help her to overcome her paranoia and only then will both of you be allowed to return to your territory. But beware young Fireheart if Bluestar cannot overcome her hatred then she will be lost to you. You must do this for the sake of the life of your leader, for the sake of your clan and for the sake of your own life," Spottedleaf had finally finished and Fireheart took all of what he could in.

"But Spottedleaf what if I can't," he said and the female looked at him and smiled. She touched her noise to his and the darkness began to fade away.

"I know you can do it Fireheart. Now go, awaken and guide your leader from her own despair with Starclan at your side," she said to him and before another word was meowed Fireheart opened his eyes.

Thank you everyone for taking the time to read. I know it isn't my most popular fic though it is one of my favorites to write! Anyways if you are ever feeling up to it why not a review, favorite or follow! Of course if you have any questions then go ahead and feel free to PM me. Also there is a poll on my profile that will help me decide what my two new fics will be about... so head on over there and vote! Finally next week (6/16/14 - 6/22/14) I will be going on a mission trip, so unfortunately you won't get your update until that Sunday. I hope to hear from you soon, thank you for reading and as always keep on FIC'in. -Travis Waltz out!


	6. Wake Up

Hello everyone! I do apologize for taking so very long on this update. When I got back to my home it was very late, I had spent the whole day traveling and I just couldn't update in time. Here is the next chapter and this Friday and Saturday we will return to the original schedule… plus the start of the new story!

**RU A BOY OR GIRL**: I will keep this story going and I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is late!

Read on!

The smells that Fireheart awoke to where that of the forest and yet at the same time they were very different. It was like there was something off, something false about it. One of the reasons for this could have very well been the fact that the part of the forest he was in was one that Fireheart didn't recognize.

"Where are we? Wait a second Bluestar," he said out loud and looked around for his leader who wasn't currently in his view this brought worry into his mind and he wasn't sure about what he was going to do if he couldn't find her. Then all at once he felt relief flood into himself a he saw the familiar blue grey shape lying on her side in the grass. Though this feeling of relief was one that was short lived as he approached her she wasn't moving.

"Fireheart are you there?" She asked as if she was talking in her sleep and then he noticed that she had her eye closed and that her breath was shallow and didn't show off much movement.

"Yes Bluestar I am here for you, are you really talking to me right now?" He asked her and he could feel himself worrying about the leader's health and condition.

"Fireheart I need you to check on the others, I have a feeling that this," she said but it was unclear what she was talking about in the first place. It came to him that his leader was most likely dreaming or still in the other world that he was previously in.

"Well I guess there is nothing that I can do for you at the moment but I do need something of you," he said to her and she didn't respond to what he had said but at this point he felt that she wasn't going to respond to what he was saying in the first place.

"Fireheart you are the only warrior I can trust," she said and he felt at a loss and decided all that he could do was lie next to her and wait for Bluestar to open her eyes and realize that she wasn't in the world she thought she was in and that in actuality she was in a world in her own head created by Starclan… then again at the moment it could have been possible that they both were in a world created by Starclan.

"I know you can't hear me right now but I need you to listen in some form, I need you to wake up Bluestar," he meowed to her and it didn't seem to do much good. She then started to move in her "sleep" and it became more of a violet thrashing.

"Fireheart I need you, I need your help, the traitors they are attacking me I can't fight them all off… where did you go… I can't see you any more, I can't see anything… it's all gone dark," she said and he began to get scared and he had to do something to help her. Fireheart began to lick her side trying to bring her back from the dark world he had been trapped in.

"Bluestar wake up right now," he said in a voice that was full of worry as he was worrying for his leader's sanity at the moment. "I need you to wake up or other words you might hurt yourself," he said, his voice had urgency in it but at the same time he tried to keep it as calm as he could of.

"Fireheart," she said it once before she stopped moving and her entire body was still. He looked over her and noticed barely any movement. He put his ear to her chest to make sure her heart was beating and to his relief it was. But he still wasn't sure of what he was to do with her; after all he was no medicine cat. He was just a warrior who was worried for the sake of his leader and wanted her to be well and get her back to her clan as fast as possible.

"Bluestar please wake up, the nightmare is over and we have work to do so that we can get back home safe," he said to her and it had seemed that he had finally broken through to her as her eyes began to open and she looked around. There was confusion in her gaze as if she didn't know what was happening… the nightmare must have still been in her thoughts and in her eyes a different world must have taken her by some sort of surprise.

"Fireheart what happened," she asked and it was her actually talking to him that made his own heart beat steady and a sigh came out of his throat. He looked at her and began to lick her flank for a few moments just to make sure she was okay and calm almost like a mother to her kit although many of times it would have been the other way around with Bluestar and Fireheart.

"After you attacked the moonstone we were both put in some sort of deep sleep and I was the first to awake in this strange new forest. I saw that you were having nightmares of some sort but I knew not what I should have done to help you in any way shape or form," she said and she looked at him with a blank face.

"I was having nightmares? I don't recall them though I do feel a pain in my paws," she said to him and Fireheart nodded though he was glad that she didn't remember what had happened he was still worried about her.

"Starclan put us here," he said to his leader and she looked at him as if it came as no surprise.

"Of course they did, they love to torment me and my clan that is why they put us both here," she said.

"Bluestar… we are here to help you," he said and she looked a little surprise. "And if we can't… then neither of us is going to leave," he said and her eyes were wide.

Well thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't hate me for being this late. If you feel like it please review, follow or favorite and if you have any questions feel free to ask me! Thank you guys once again and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	7. Watching Over

Hello all readers! Here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure and I hope you enjoy… that's how things would normally start off and I know I've been gone for some time and I just wanted to say I am sorry. The truth is I've been depressed these past weeks, after the passing of a close friend and relative… I didn't do anything, couldn't do anything. I didn't eat or sleep. I have now finally gotten the strength to resume my life. I Hope it isn't too late to apologize and if it is I will still say I am sorry.

It was Bluestar who was having a moment one way or another. Fireheart understood this and racked his mind on ways he could comfort her or at least get her to calm down. There was this sense of panic similar to a mouse who was trying to flee to its burrow before a warrior or another cat came down on it and ended its life. Fireheart knew that once this would not have been the way his noble leader would have acted in this situation. She would have had not a single ounce of fear or if she did there would have been no way of knowing. But the blue cat in front of him was not the cat he once knew and because of that she was panicked.

"Is this how Starclan treats us now? What have we done to deserve this?" Bluestar demanded looking at the clouds and Fireheart let out a sigh.

"Bluestar," he began to say but was cut off.

"We are noble warriors who have dedicated our lives to Starclan and their warrior code," she said.

"Bluestar please," he said but his words came out small.

"I gave up my kits… let one of them die for the sake of my clan," she said and Fireheart could hear the pain in her voice.

"Bluestar," he whispered.

"You gave up your old life and everything you knew. Just so you could be part of a clan that didn't want you," she yowled and the pain was now on Fireheart. Bluestar's words had hurt him; they cut deep into him like an enemy's claw. He didn't know what caused him to do what he did next but the next thing he knew was that he had jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground. This had startled and surprised the blue female to the point that she wasn't moving she just stared at him with a blank stare and nothing more.

"Bluestar that is enough, I need you to calm down so we can think about this. Panicking will do us no good and cursing Starclan is what got us here in the first place," that last part he said mostly under his breath not knowing what to do from that point. He got off of her and sat to wait for the older cat to come to her senses. She just continued to lie in that spot with the same empty look on her face. Fireheart began to wonder if she would ever move. As night began to set in he moved close to her and pushed his flank against hers so they could both be warm. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. There would be no easy sleeping for him tonight and after a while it deemed itself even more allusive but at long last sleep found the young warrior and in its warming paws he fell asleep.

When his body forced himself awake he could see Bluestar right in front of him. She was looking at him as a mother cat would her kit. And as he moved she licked his fur. It was a kind and soothing jester that caused him to allow a purr to escape his throat. It reminded him of his time with his mother and his brothers and sisters.

"Bluestar… how are you feeling?" He asked her and she didn't answer for quite some time, she just continued her steady licks to his head and ears. He wanted to know, he wanted to know that his leader could still function but he wasn't going to rush her as he had before. But at long last her voice had interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm losing my mind Fireheart," was all she said to him and instead of commenting he stood next to her and began to lap against her pelt in even strokes of the tongue. This was all he could think of in any form of comfort after all he wasn't a medicine cat by any means, though he did have one watching over him.

"We are going to get through this together I promise you that Bluestar," he said with a voice of confidence that was a bit false and true.

"You remind me of Oakheart,' she said to him as she watched him groom her. "So brave and confident and handsome too," she commented and Fireheart could feel himself hot under his fur.

"But Oakheart was a great and powerful warrior and deputy… and I'm just a kitty pet who got the chance to change his life for the better," he said in between licks.

"I know that you are a great deputy after all you are a the best warrior any leader could of ever asked for. And I know that one day maybe a long time from now or maybe sooner that you will be a great leader," she said and he was touched by her words and surprised that she was sounding like her old self once again.

"You know Oakheart is watching over you," he said and the leader slowly nodded. She knew what he said was true even if her blind hatred for Starclan had crowed her judgment.

"Who's watching over you?" Bluestar asked and Fireheart hesitated but knew he could talk to his leader no matter how crazy she had gone.

"Spottedleaf… she has been watching over me for a long time," he said and Bluestar nodded.

"I'm not surprised. She loved you very much Fireheart… you know that don't you," she said and he nodded at his.

"And I loved her too," he said and Bluestar knew what he said was true.

"But it wouldn't have worked… she was a medicine cat… its forbidden," she said and Fireheart knew what he had to say.

"Coming from the cat whose mate was from another clan," he said and Bluestar let out a small laugh. They both were happy and in that moment in time that was all that mattered.

Thank you so very much for reading, thank you for supporting me by following what I write. You guys truly are the best fans anyone on this site could ask for. I am so lucky and blessed to have at least one person read my work… but to have hundreds I truly am honored. Thanks you and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	8. Everything I Know

Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying your day and that this is a nice surprise for it! Well maybe treat not surprise but none the less!

**Sivallias: **I just wanted to thank you for all of your reviews, you are awesome and I am glad I did well by Bluestar and Spottedleaf

**Colonel-IrritumStudios: **Thank you for your kind words and I do try but some times punctuation goes out the window for the story but none the less. I hope this update is good and helps with the two week switch.

**Peters6221: **You are awesome and I know we have talked and just thank you for taking time and not only reading this but also talking to the nobody writer himself!

Read on!

"Bluestar may I ask you something?" Fireheart said in a smooth voice. The blue cat looked at him and blinked before answering.

"Of course Fireheart what is it?" She replied to him and he shifted his weight for a second before asking her something that had not necessarily been bugging him but more so had his curiosity held down and sparked.

"Why did you bring me into the Clan? What were your thoughts like?" He asked and Bluestar seemed surprised by his question most likely because of the fact that it seemed out of place for him to ask but she still had an answer for him.

"Fireheart… when I first saw you there was this image of fire that flashed from you as the sunlight struck your pelt and that coupled with a prophecy from Spottedleaf I knew I had to take interest in you and though it wasn't the most popular decision in comparison to others I have made," she said but Fireheart added though quietly.

"It wasn't the worst decision you've ever made," him saying this Bluestar looked at him and knew what he had meant by that and she nodded.

"That is true and unlike the choice of giving up my kits, asking you to join Thunderclan is something I both don't regret and something I am not ashamed of," she said and paused for a moment. "I have to say you remind me of Oakheart as I said before and that for whatever reason brings me no pain but when Greystripe had to choose between his kits or the clan my heart ached for him, broke for him and I was willing to fight for them for his sake and for the fact that they were Thunderclan kits," she said and Fireheart looked at her, there was still a little bit of the old Bluestar left in the cat in front of him and she was showing herself once again.

"Some of the others in the clan might not have been willing to do that," Fireheart pointed out and licked a paw rubbing it against his cheek.

"Then it would have been remembered as yet another one of my unpopular decision along with sheltering Brokentail, bringing in Yellowfang, bringing you into the clan, and fighting on Brokentails behalf," she said and Fireheart looked a little confused for a moment.

"But Yellowfang is a great medicine cat and a very loyal member of Thunderclan," he said not mentioning or commenting on what she had said about his invitation to the clan he calls his home.

"Remember young Fireheart I said unpopular decisions not unwise ones though it is safe to say that any decision involving or retaining to Brokentail was in the end an unwise one," she said and her point was made.

There was now a silence and silence had always left room to think and it varied from cat to cat how much thought would go through in that time and moment.

"Bluestar," Fireheart began to say but was cut off by the very cat he was about to say something to.

"We are never getting out of here are we are we," she said and Fireheart felt a sadness inside of him. He looked at her, pulled in some air and knew what he had to say.

"Yes we are. We just need to try and we need to work hard so star clan can see that you aren't lost to them but more so that you were hurt by them and you can come back from the darkness one way or another. We just have to work at it that's all," he said and Bluestar looked at him with a dark expression on her face and didn't talk for a minute or two and when she finally did it was something that he didn't really want to here.

"Fireheart I am lost to Starclan and I don't know if that will ever be able to change. We will never leave here and for that I am truly sorry because you don't deserve this," she said and Fireheart was taken aback because of the way she had been acting, the way she seemed to be her old self and now to switch back to her old paranoid self, hurt him.

Not really knowing or thinking about what he was about to do Fireheart pounced at his leader and shook her from side to side and hissed his tail lashed out and his fur was standing on its end. Bluestar didn't react to this out of sheer surprise though this time she didn't freeze up as she had before.

"Can you not hear what you are saying?" He hissed at her. "You are Bluestar, one of the greatest leaders of Thuderclan. One of the bravest leader and warrior Thunderclan has ever had. You from the beginning have always done what was right for her clan. You gave up your own flesh and blood kits to lead your clan the way it should have been and you have taken so much flak for your decisions, faced calamities heads on and always came out not just confident but with wisdom and strength to spare. You were my mentor and I learned many things for you and I learned things about you as well and I know that you will get through this no matter what," he said finishing his speech. The blue furred cat in front of him stood there taking in the words she had just heard and letting each once sink in. There was a shine to her eyes and a tear formed.

Bluestar didn't say a word but just nodded and Fireheart knew that she was going to once again try and get through what seemed like an impossible problem and Fireheart knew that together they would get through this and back to Thunderclan.

"How do you know all of these things?" Bluestar asked and Fireheart looked at her.

"Because you taught me everything I know," he said to her.

Thank you very much for reading! It always brings a smile to my face to my that my work is loved by many and I am so grateful for that. Now if you want to and haven't already feel free to favorite, follow or review and of course PM if you have questions or want to talk. Thank you guys and gals for everything and as always keep on FIC'in. -Travis Waltz out!


	9. Days Pass

Hello warrior fans! Here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure and I hope it is enjoyed! And well enough of my talking here is the chapter.

The days following Fireheart snapping Bluestar into her place went about the same. In the mornings the two cats would wake up and stretch for a moment allowing the sunlight to grace their fur for a moment. Bluestar looked at Fireheart who for a moment looked like a ball of flames. She felt fear inside of her rising but when she looked into his eyes she felt some of it fade. He was a handsome tom and even she could appreciate that.

They didn't talk all that much but then again there wasn't much to be said so instead it was important to focus on hunting. They were going to be there for a length of time that could only be decided by Bluestar. There was some fortune because of the place they were in. It was just the two of them and because of that they didn't have to worry about feeding others. But then again thoughts of the clan were constantly in both of their minds but in different lights. When Fireheart would catch Bluestar looking at him she would just look down. She truly was guilty because this was her fault.

"We will make it out of here one day," Fireheart said out loud as he placed down a bit of prey that was hanging from his jaws. His voice had actually taken Bluestar by surprise but she didn't show that it had. She just weakly shook her head and looked at him for a moment.

"There is no point in making some false hope Fireheart," she said and he looked at her for a moment before allowing his body to rest against the ground. The dirt was soothing and he watched as Bluestar did the same, near him.

"The Clan needs us Bluestar. You are the great leader of Thunderclan and though I may be new as a deputy I truly want to help the Clan as much as I can. I want to work at your side and do whatever it is that I can to be a good warrior and follow the code," Bluestar wasn't looking at him when he had said this. She saw a flame in his eyes before he had begun speaking and she just didn't want to look any bit further into it.

"The clan will be fine on its own. Whitestorm is leading in our absence and that is all a clan full of traitors needs," she said though the insult that normally brought forth bile from her mouth and much more anger just seemed weak and bitter. Maybe Bluestar was letting it go or just didn't care anymore.

"What about Tigerclaw? What if he comes back and attacks the clan? What if he takes it over or just slaughters every cat and kit there? We need to be there. We need to make sure Thunderclan is at its full strength," he felt like a bird that was hit on the head one to many times at this point saying the same thing over and over and Bluestar wasn't even listening. He would have been better off as a bird who was just squawking, that might have at least gotten her attention on way or another.

Fireheart could just feel this pain in his chest as well as annoyance at how stubborn his leader was being but what was it that he could do? He just walked next to her and began to groom her fur. It was something that he had come accustom to and even though he was nowhere near the clan he still was going to take part in their customs.

Bluestar looked at him for a moment and began to lap her tongue across his flank as he did the same for her. They felt some happiness in sharing tongues which at least was some kind of consolation that they were both able to share at that moment. The day carried on like this for a while. Silence, some talking and possibly some bickering but at least when stomachs needed food there was a time when they could connect one way or another and this brought strength to them. It was when the evening had finally shown itself and Silverpelt was above them that they started to look at their situation in more detail. The routine they had already picked out had tired itself and to have to do things for the rest of their lives or until something else happen wasn't ideal at all so as they gathered bedding material to refurbish and replenish their nests or at least the ones they had been using Bluestar spoke.

"Fireheart," she said in a quiet voice that Fireheart had to stain a bit to hear over the sound of moss.

"What is it Bluestar. Is something wrong? Are you feeling unwell?" He asked and in the back of his mind he did worry about that. If either of them got sick or hurt what could they do? He wasn't a medicine cat and neither was Bluestar.

"I don't want to stay in this place. I want to be back in our forest," she said and this took him by surprise but at the same time he was cautious with his curiosity.

"What is with the sudden change of heart?" He asked her and she didn't look at him for a moment and then took a breath in, and looked him right in the eyes before continuing.

"I don't want to die in a place where I won't be found. I don't want that to happen to you either. It is unfair just as Starclan is but if it is my fault that we are here than so be it I will try to change something so that Starclan will grant us passage home," Fireheart didn't say something for a minute but then purred to show his happiness at what his leader had decided on.

"Tomorrow we will work on what we can. But no matter how long it takes we are going to get home," he said.

Thank you very much for reading! I do hope it was worth your time and worth the wait but none the less! Please if you want to favorite, follow and review if you haven't already and PM if there's the want to. Thank you so much and as always keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


	10. Just The Beginning

Hello everyone! I would like to thank you for your patients and I also want to apologize for the late upload. I have been having upload issues again but none the less here is the next chapter!

**darkpelt117: **Thank you so much! I am glad you like the story so far!

Read on!

Bluestar and he words at one time had meant law. Or at least held high authority and even though they still did for a while they had been plagued with madness.

"We are not dying her," Fireheart had heard the she cat repeat over and over again many times. By the way she was acting it seemed that she was going to keep her promise and that filled him with joy and even more relief.

It was the following morning when Fireheart was hunting that Bluestar acted like her old self… when they were attacked by a badger.

There was a slight breeze in the trees that surrounded the two cats. Fireheart had his sights set on a nice looking squirrel and he was determined to catch the furry creature. There was hardly a sound except for the quiet munching of a nut. The wind was blowing towards him so he could smell the squirrel but it couldn't do the same to him. He opened his mouth and he could tell he was already salivating over his catch.

He had already dropped into his crouch and was making his way towards his prey. He was so close and no error had been made on his part. When he was only a tail length or two away and ready to spring there was something awfully wrong. A strong and sour sent hit his noise and it must have done the same thing for the squirrel, because it froze before darting away at a lightning speed.

"What in the name of Starclan," he said out loud before the claws swiped in front of him. It was a big creature that much he could tell and he jumped back trying to get away from its massive claws. When he was further back he got a good look at his attacker before he was swiped at and had to dodge a second time.

"Badger!" he shouted out and leaped onto the monsters back. Clawing and biting the best he could before he got thrown. There was a panic in his mind worse than what it normally might have been as where they were there was no medicine cat that would have been able to help him and this brought fear in his heart.

The beast screeched in pain as blood began to pour from the ranks and bites but it flung Fireheart from its back almost to easily. Fireheart unfortunately landed on the ground with a, not to comforting or soft, hard thud. He was stunned by this and without a doubt dizzy. As he tried to regain his balance he hissed and spat at the badger who was getting closer but he knew his odds weren't as good as they were before.

A yowl pierced the air followed by a thud and slash. Fireheart blinked to see Bluestar throwing herself at the monster and slashing at it with the furry of a queen defending her new born kit. There was another screech from the badger as Bluestar slashed across its face barely missing its mouth.

"Fox dung," she shouted at the badger that didn't do anything but make an ungodly noise and swipe at her. Fireheart who had regained his well everything that had been temporarily knocked loose saw this as an opportune moment and lunged at the badger with as much force he could muster and flung himself at the beast's throat. Bluestar has hissed and the badger had turner its head to look at her.

Aiming to strike her down with a strike of its paw the badger roared before falling to the side and screeching with pain. The beast was unbalanced by Fireheart's attack and to make matters worse for it blood began to well up in the throat of the monster and it tried to stomp away in agony. Bluestar looked at Fireheart in shock to see his blood soaked muzzle.

"Fireheart what did you do," she began to say as a terrible sound that was the cross between a drowning choke and screech struck their ears. They both looked over towards the badger that lay on its side dead.

"I did what I had to. There is no medicine cat to aid us and I am sworn to protect you with my life," Then there was silence as the two looked at the dead badger. This was a moment that was uncommon even to Bluestar who had lived a good amount of moons. Badgers were feared by many cats or at least seen as a formidable foe.

"That is true but we killed it," she said. There was nothing that they could do except stare at is corpse as blood pooled out in a large crimson puddle.

"Correction I killed it and how do we know if this badger is truly real if star clan brought us here," he said and Bluestar knew he had brought up a valid point. She didn't know. Neither of them knew what was real and what wasn't.

"What should we do with it?" He asked and Bluestar had opened her mouth to say something but nothing really came to mind except one thing.

"You were hunting when this badger attacked you correct?" she asked and he nodded.

"I was hunting a squirrel and right before I was able to catch it the monster came out of nowhere and scared it off. That was not long before you came to my rescue," he said and Bluestar nodded.

"You rescued me just as much as I did you. Now then because of all the noise this fight cause I would think all the prey in the area would have found a place to hide," she said.

"That would make sense," he replied.

"So I guess we should at least eat part of it if we can. It is food and we do need fresh kill," as she said this Fireheart could feel his stomach grow and he got near the badger, choosing a piece to sink its teeth into. Not long after they were both eating but something didn't feel right. In his gut, Fireheart knew that this badger attack was just the beginning.

Thank you so very much for reading guys! I hope it was enjoyable and if it was feel free to review favorite and or follow! If you have any questions or want to chat PM! And once again I am sorry for the late update. Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


	11. Rain

Hey everyone I wanted to apologize about the computer issues I have been having… it's a long story but this chapter was fun and hopefully is fun to read.

**darkpelt117: **You have a point there but did you expect this?

**Colonel-IrritumStudios: **Glad I seem good at that! I hope this chapter conveys that and again I am sorry about spelling I just… I am not much of an editor. That was lame excuse I realize.

Running with full bellies was never fun. But with their pursuers close behind them there wasn't much of a choice. Paws struck the ground hard and breath was forced out lungs even harder. There was panic and furry respectively in the eyes of the two cats and hot breath of two shadows drenched their fur in a strong odor. No matter the speed increase in their pace they just couldn't seem to shake the two.

"Fireheart how far back are they?" Bluestar hissed out of breath as they ran. He looked back for a moment as almost as a response there was a snap at him. This sudden movement caused him to speed up severely and he fan with Starclan at his paws.

"It seems that they are maybe a tail length or two back. But we need to find a place to hide and soon," even as he had said it he knew they were both growing very weary and their paws were aching. They had to keep up this pace or risk being torn to shreds and it was nearly impossible for either of them to keep up a pace like the one they were currently at.

"What are we going to do?" Bluestar shouted over the sound of the dogs that were behind them.

"I don't know, we need to find a way to lose them," he said and was panting hard. Each breath burned his lungs like fire and he had a feeling that Bluestar was in the same amount of trouble.

"Well we better find something soon," she shouted and gasped for air before continuing, "because I don't know how long I can keep this up." They were both exhausted and Fireheart looked back again to get a glance at the ugly beasts behind them, very big with powerful paws and shoulders but even stronger jaws. They panted hard and they had a look of blood lust in their eyes. Fireheart could only spare a glance for a short time before he was nipped at again.

"Fox dung!" He hissed and looked around for anything that might be helpful in some way shape or form. 'Starclan help us' he shouted in his mind and he took another glance around him at scenery that was blurring around him. To the slight left there were two trees that had long thick branches that almost acted as a bridge between the two of them. There wasn't much of a chance in anything going right at the moment but this might be their only shot.

"Bluestar trees!" he shouted and the blue cat looked around until her eyes fell on the ones that bridged.

"You take left and I'll take right," she shouted to him to show that she understood and agreed. 'Please let us make it to those trees' she thought to herself and with the last burst of energy they had they flashed forward to get a distance between them in the dogs. They made it to the trees and slammed against them. Claws met bark and burning and tired muscle along with exhausted but strong will power propelled the two upwards. When they made it to the tree tops Fireheart looked across and saw Bluestar looking down at the dogs. He did the same and just sat there.

"We made it," he said panting hard and very tired. Weakly he thanked Starclan for making it possible to get up the trees in time. He looked back to Bluestar who hadn't moved and interestingly enough neither had the dogs. He stretched his legs and carefully sat down on the branch and transitioned to lie down. He looked at the sky for a moment and then back at the dogs that sniffed and scratched at the base of the tree. Their disappointment was humorous to the tired cat that almost was in their jaws. "Bluestar what do you think we should do?" He asked her from the left side and she looked at him for a moment to think or at least that is what he guessed she was doing.

"We should stay here and rest as long as we can and if we are lucky enough those mouse brained dogs will go away," she said and looked at him for a response.

"And what if they don't go away?" He hated to play the devil's advocate but in this time he didn't have much of a choice… even if he had the answer already in his mind. "Are we just going to stay up here?" he finished and waited for her reply.

"If those dogs don't go anywhere we won't have much choice other than to run or…" she paused and her gaze fell upon other trees, other branches and how close they were.

"Or what?" Fireheart asked to humor her pause but met her gaze on the trees.

"Or we will have to hope we have some squirrel in us and climb," she said and Fireheart was frightened. Not because they would have to climb… well that actually was one of the reasons why but it was the way she had said it. He could have easily thought she was joking but at the same time Fireheart knew she wasn't but then again what other options did they have. Time past and the cats had slowly begun to meet in the middle. The movement kept weight on the branches but with them both moving they stayed even and for the most part soundless. They stopped when they were about a mouse length apart from each other.

"How you holding up Bluestar?" he asked her and she shook out her fur.

"I am fine, though that run has made me a bit thirsty. Good thing we ate that badger or other words I think we would need food," she said to him in a quiet voice as the dogs that were waiting below them seemed to be sleeping. One of them moved but it was a small movement that didn't indicate any fore of lucidity or consciousness which was a good thing. "Fireheart are you okay?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah but I agree we need water and soon food; all of that running must have burned most of that badger off," he said and Bluestar agreed with a nod.

"We need to get out of here," she said.

"Agreed but the question is how and when," he said and they thought quietly for a moment.

"We have two options," she said.

"Well the dogs are sleeping so if we sneak down quietly we could get away without being heard or waking them up which would be a lot easier," he said to her and they heard the dogs snoring down below them. Fireheart slowly began to back up to the base of his tree as Bluestar did the same. Fireheart had made it as he felt his tail brush against the tree but before he could say anything a flash of light followed by droplets of rain fell. Though surprisingly enough there was no thunderous clap or anything of that sort just a sound of rain hitting leaves. This was at first a good thing the sound of the rain coming down and hitting the ground, trees, and leaves would mask their decent of the trees they were in. The problem was that they also wouldn't be able to hear each other without alerting the dogs and the bark had moss on it. The rain came own harder and began to soak into his fur. Fireheart dug his claws into the bark and slowly began to climb down to a lower branch. He would have rather jumped but it would have made this action louder.

As he made his way down he could feel the moss on the tree begin to dampen up. It was alarming because he could feel the pads of his paws slipping and his claws coming loose. 'Starclan no, this won't end well' he said to himself as he struggled to maintain his grip on the tree. He was making his way down the tree or at least he was trying to one paw at a time but he found that he was starting to slip down and fast. He could see the wet ground growing closer and he clawed and hugged the tree at the same time. He was near the ground when he had slowed himself and he jumped back as best as he could. He felt wet and slimy because of the moss and worse there was a sting on his paw. He looked to see he had torn a claw on the way down but there was no time to worry about that.

"Bluestar," he whispered quietly as he made his way over to the other tree. He saw his leader standing there huddled against the tree to keep out of the rain. She looked over at him as he got closer. At first she arched her back but as he got closer she recognized him and let her fur lie flat on her shoulders.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up," she said and he nodded. They began to pad off in the distance, past the trees and kept going until they found a puddle to drink from which they both lapped up quickly.

"Did you make it down the tree okay?" Fireheart asked her and she looked up from the water and nodded. The rain was coming down hard but the leaves provided some form of protection from the droplets that weren't freezing but were cold.

"Of course I did. I am a competent warrior after all," she said and he purred to that, "it's not like I am Halftail or some ancient elder." Hearing her say this made him purr louder. It was true that in his elder years Halftail hadn't liked trees. After a badger had bitten a good amount of it off he was never able to land correctly.

"Well I wanted to make sure," he said and she licked his cheek.

"You have always been a very caring warrior Fireheart and for that I thank you," she said and even though he was happy for the complement the burn in his paw made him flinch.

"Thank you Bluestar," he said and licked his paw.

"Did you make it down the tree okay? Is something wrong?" She asked him and he just licked his paw more before answering.

"I messed up on my way down the tree. I slipped and slid down and in trying to stop this from happening I tore a claw," he said and showed her his paw. She started to lick it much like a mother cat and her kits. There wasn't much blood but the licking helped to take away the sting from the small wound which in the end most likely mattered more than he thought because if it got infected that wouldn't be good at all.

"You should have been more careful," she said in between licks. "Why didn't you jump down, you know it was going to be slick," she added and he didn't know what to say. Well he did but he did want to make himself seem more like a fool than he already felt.

"I didn't want to make any noise to draw the dog's attention our way. In the end I underestimated the rain and the strength it had in drowning sounds out," he said and Bluestar just tapped him with her tail. The rain hadn't let up but it didn't get much worse either. The two began to move forward at a much closer pace now that Bluestar was aware of his injury she didn't want to make it worse so she commanded him to not get it dirty. They walked like this for some time until they thought they were at a safe distance to rest. It had been a bleak day but things were looking good.

-Travis Waltz


	12. Repeating

**Ruby: **Thank you very much.

**darkpelt117: **I must say I enjoy writing her that way as well. It just seems natural!

It had seemed such a simple task. Running from the dogs, eat, drink, rest and hide. Well if one was to paw their way through this list each objective had been accomplished all of them and yet the overall goal just could not be met. It seemed no matter how far they ran or for how long it rained and diminished both sent and eye sight the dogs were easily able to find them.

"How can they be this smart? How have they been on our tails for so long?" Fireheart asked out loud to Bluestar as they pelted in the direction that seemed safe. Trees that were a slight blur when they ran past would provide some cover but end up being a trap of some kind that they just wouldn't be able to afford resting in with the dogs in some sort of hunt like state. It was more than exhausting but it was also very scary and irritating.

"Do you think any other dog we have ever seen could keep up like this?" Bluestar asked back and Fireheart thought for a second and shook his head as they ran fiercely. They weren't sprinting as they were before or other wards they would have ended up exhausting themselves and would have been at more of a disadvantage than before so they continued with a pace that would keep distance between them and their poseurs but at the same time they were at a pace that wouldn't destroy them.

"I don't think any dog that there is in our home would be like this. No way would they be this clever or at least skillful because let's face it we are getting our tails beat. This is crazy and I don't know what to make of it," he said and there was a pause for a moment before he decided to continue wth what he was saying, the pause was enough to take in a breath and replenish the oxygen that had been devoured by his muscles as they continued to run as fast as their legs and paws could carry. "Do you think that maybe Starclan is challenging us or something along those lines… maybe to get us through this place faster or at least force us to get out of this place faster?" Fireheart asked and took in another breath. Bluestar thought of this for a moment and then nodded in agreement at what the young warrior had proposed.

"That would make a lot of sense. Of course they would do something like that… something that would likely kill us," she said with a bit of a bitter voice. Fireheart rolled his eyes at what she said and looked at her for a moment.

"Don't you start with that again! Let's just find a way to hide and then we can discuss a way to leave this place for good," he yowled over the sound of the rain and at this point neither of them had come up with a plan or anything else to say.

Though they had created a good distance between them and the dogs in the back of their ears, the sound of paws thudded against the earth like gigantic rain drops of well death, doom and mauling. They were running longer than they had ever done before and it was lucky that they had decided to not full on sprint or other words it wouldn't have begun well. There wouldn't have been an end to finish something that would have never started. There was a flash of lightning that had caught his attention. There was a tree that had been burned black but that wasn't the odd thing.

"That was close," Bluestar remarked loudly in response to the crash of the lightning bolt. She had noticed it as well and the power it had. "I think it hit a tree instead of us," she said though she wasn't sure with what she had just said as it was panic and fatigue that was plaguing her the most. Fireheart looked at the trees again and then at Bluestar for a moment.

"Bluestar… I know you are right. It hit a tree," he said but his words because sporadic and unorganized as he felt his strength declining. That coupled with the a tree with almost exactly the same burn marks as the other if not the exact same as the one from before slashed in front of his eye line. "Bluestar watch the trees, look for a tree that looks like it has been struck and burned," he hissed and the queen did as told. She noticed one blackened tree for a moment and looked back at Fireheart.

"What do you think happened to that tree," Bluestar said out loud. Fireheart looked back at them and saw another on that was scorched.

"Bluestar don't look away, keep looking," he said sounding crazy but she looked and after a while she noticed that there were several trees that seemed to be scorched or burnt in the same manor.

"They are… repeating," she finally said in shock and disbelief and Fireheart agreed the trees were repeating themselves as if they weren't actually moving anywhere.

"We have to do something," he said but had no idea what it was that they needed to do. "Starclan has to be the ones doing this, this is a sign they want something for us," he said and Bluestar growled.

"Of course they do," she spat but Fireheart cut her off.

"We are literally getting nowhere… why don't you try apologizing or something," he said desperately. She shook her head as if that was the most mouse brained thing she had heard. "Just do it or we will die," his statement was backed up by the sounds of dogs barking.

"Starclan," she began reluctantly. "I Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan apologize for my heinous actions and words against you. Please show mercy, if not to me, then to my loyal Deputy and warrior Fireheart," she finished her words and as it seemed nothing would happen things were made worse as barks got louder.

"We need a way out," he was panicked as he said this, but as they bother could feel the breath of the dogs upon them, they felt the ground leave their paws as they tumbled into cold water and blackness.

-Travis Waltz


	13. Pipes

**darkpelt117: **It was a tad silly I realize, the end that is, but I had to have a cliff hanger that would help to bring this story back to the start and finish it.

Read On

It was cold and dark and the walls around them echoed the sound of their breathing and the dripping of water. If they were to walk, surely there would be no end to the sound of paw steps in water. The whole place had a faint smell of must as if there hadn't been a proper air flow for quite some time. Fireheart awoke with a start and looked around to see dark, wet walls. There was a chill in his fur and he looked down to find that he had half of his body submerged in the dark water.

"Bluestar?" He called out and shrunk at the sound of how loud his voice echoed off the walls of his surroundings. There was a sound, a splash in the water and Bluestar sat up in response to her name being repeated continuously.

"Where in the name of Starclan are we?" She asked and Fireheart relaxed a little knowing that they weren't separated. He padded over to his leader who was nearby and when he got to her she shook water off of herself vigorously.

"I don't know Bluestar… though this reminds me of the tunnels benighted the Thunderpath. I wonder how far they go," he said and looked around though it was hard to make out much with the lack of light.

"I wonder if there is a place where we can remain dry," she said and her voice showed clear signs of annoyance. Even though both of them knew this was a situation that was much more than annoying or rather uncomfortable it was still better than the one they had previously been in.

"The dogs, are they still after us? I can't hear them anymore," Fireheart said out loud and once the echoes had settled down Bluestar listen hard with her ears constantly changing position to get better accuracy on what it was she was trying to listen for.

"I don't think it is possible for them to follow us. This place more so stole us and then locked itself up. And even if the dogs were still following us… I highly doubt that they would be able to fit their bulky bodies into these tunnels like we can," she said and Fireheart nodded. They began walking through the dark, dank tunnel and it was a rather jarring experience as with each step they took an echo came with it and with every echo came another and there was a constant noise, a constant sound that would bang against their ear drums.

"This has to be the work of Starclan. I mean how else would an underground world of tunnels just open up literally out of nowhere when we needed a place to escape to," Fireheart said, Bluestar didn't reply to what he had said right away as she was in deep thought and what he had said appeared to be the obvious, or at least, it should have been.

"Well this is just wonderful we go from being chased by dogs forever to being lost and trapped in an underground tunnel world forever," she said and Fireheart put his head down and sighed at her remark.

"We don't know how long we will be down here or if we are trapped. At least we don't have some brutish beasts still chasing us trying to kill us," Fireheart pointed out and Bluestar didn't say anything in disagreement, she knew he was right and chose to hold her tongue. They continued walking until there paws grew sore and the feeling of being soaked was almost too much to bear. Fireheart looked along the walls and tried to make out as much as he could through the little lighting and darkness that was there. There were pipes that stuck out and his eyes spied them. He stopped in his tracks and Bluestar did the same.

"What do you see Fireheart?" She asked him and though she was cold and bruised she felt hope.

"I can see something we can climb onto. It might not be much but at least we can get up and out of the water," he said and she squinted her eyes. The figure of the pipes slowly but surely began to show themselves. Fireheart slowly backed up from the wall until he could feel his tail brush against the opposite wall. It was going to be tricky because of the water most likely slowing them down but if he could just put some momentum into it he would most likely be able to make it with effort.

"Fireheart what are you doing?" She asked him but instead of him giving her a verbal response he dashed forward through the cold and murky water splashing the walls, himself and Bluestar as well as sending echoes through the entire tunnel. He put all the strength he could into his hind legs as he propelled himself up against the gravity that was fighting him as well as the water. His paws smashed onto the pipes and he clawed his way to hold on. He forced his paws into a gap and the impact on them made him hiss in pain. He hit the wall with a thud but kept his grip on the pipes. He felt sick to his stomach but Fireheart eventually clawed the wall and used his shoulders as well as hind legs in unison and was able to climb onto the pipes.

"Bluestar I made it up, it's not easy to do so you might need to get a running start," he said and he heard the water splashing below, he had just stopped panting when he heard the sound of Bluestar running through the water and springing herself up to where he was. It surprised him and she wasn't as lucky as he was when it came to getting a grip. She slipped and couldn't get a paw hold. Fireheart with as much strength as he could, he grabbed her by the scruff and strained to pull her up finally getting her onto the pipes.

-Travis Waltz


	14. Back to the Beginning

He practically fell over panting after hoisting Bluestar onto the pipes using nothing but his neck and teeth. Fireheart looked at Bluestar who was licking her fur down into place and trying to remove the water from her fur.

"G…great now we can… get a move on and stay dry," he said in between pants and Bluestar paused her licking for a moment and looked at him.

"Oh stop being so over dramatic I am not that heavy, and besides you're a strong young warrior who should be more than able to lift my small amount of weight," she said with a slight amount of humor that was clearly hidden under what she was saying.

"You didn't give me any warning before you made your jump or any time to recover after I had made mine. And wait a moment you needed my help to get up here in the first place," he said trying to defend his self but not truly knowing why he even bothered. Bluestar licked her paw ad used it to flatten down some of his fur.

"We are both up here and out of the water that is what matters. Now then I think we should wait here for a moment and try to dry up," she said and as she did a breeze made its way through and chilled both of them to a shivering point. The two cats grew closer to each other within seconds and their fur intertwined helped to provide warmth for them both. The pipes below them were cold and uncomfortable but at least they were dry and over time the pipes that made most contact with pad and fur took on some warmth to where at least it wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been before.

"Bluestar I think we should get moving soon so we can find a more suitable place to camp. I have a fear that if we sleep here not only would we be as stiff as an elder jaggedly carved from a nonmoving boulder but if we aren't careful one of us could fall back into the water in are sleep or get a paw broken in between the pipes," he said with all shivering gone as he focused on the matter at hand… paw.

"Very well, lead the way but please do be careful, if any sudden stops were to occur then who knows what accidents might stem," she said and Fireheart nodded before taking a step forward and stretching. Each paw step was almost that of ice as his paws made contact with the pipes and their cold metallic surfaces. They trekked across the metal, rounded and dizzying path for a long time, they didn't say much though if they had it might have made time go by faster but there wasn't much to say in either of the cat's minds. The one goal was that of finding a way out, or that is, that was the main goal, a much closer goal was that of finding a place they could use as a camp. After walking for what seemed an eternity the two finally came to a place that was much wider opened and at the edge of the water there was a little bank that seemed big enough for at least the both of them, if not a few more, if they weren't alone.

"Bluestar do you see that?" He asked, his leader looked forward and off into the distance until her eyes fell upon the bank and her eyes then widened.

"That looks like a good a place as any to stay," she said and Fireheart nodded. Though getting there could have been as easy as jump and swim that would have meant the drying process would have had to start all over again and that wasn't good for either of their bodies seeing's that there was no medicine cat around. They further scaled the pipes until Fireheart was able to jump across and roughly landed on the dirt. Bluestar followed and landed with a little more grace than he.

There was a sound now. A roaring one and it brought fear to both of them. There was a trash and a crash but as it went on from time to time the cats came to realize that it was no beast but instead the storm that they had been running in outside.

"We must be near an exit if we can hear the rain. Though I think it would be in our best interest to stay here until it clears and to make sure the dogs can't find us," he said and the mention of the dogs brought fear back into Bluestar.

"But what if those dogs find us again," she asked nervously, from the shaking of her body he could tell Bluestar was uncertain and scared.

"Then I will defend you with my life," he said bluntly and with as much confidence he could muster. She looked at him.

"Thank you Fireheart I don't know what I'd do without you," she said. 'Never let me go through that,' she thought to herself. Fireheart listened to the rain and look for light to show signs of the outside. Several holes gave them that light. The rain was still coming down but it was hard to tell if it was any worse than from before.

A drop of rain hit him on his muzzle, causing him to jump back and he wiped it away with his paw quickly. He heard a weak laugh and purr coming from the tunnel.

"You just reminded me of when you were an apprentice, you were a lot cuter then, I wonder where it went," she said to him jokingly. He rolled his eyes.

"Not to say you didn't become a handsome tom," she said and that embarrassed him again, a purr snuck from his throat and she let out a small chuckle.

"Do you remember the day we found you hunting?" She asked him and Fireheart nodded, it was a life changing event.

"How could I not, it was the day I changed my life for the better, the day I met my best friend, the day I became a clan cat… and ruined Longtail's good looks," he finished with a laugh to himself. They were both purring now at simpler more innocent memories and both were enjoying each other's company. Fireheart most of all was enjoying having his old leader back, it might have had something to do with being away from the clan and surviving on their own reigniting her warrior spirit.

"They seem so long ago," Bluestar said quietly and Fireheart agreed. Both cats were drained and it was best to rest while they had the chance.

"We should get some rest," Fireheart said and then laid next to Bluestar, their fur intertwining blue and orange, fire and ice.

-Travis Waltz


End file.
